Death City's Midnight Meisters!
by lack-4-a-better-name
Summary: When some Pre-Kishin learn how to travel between different dimensions, its up to our favorite Meisters to stop them! They are given the ability to bend the elements and work as a team, without their weapons! Join Kid, Maka and Black*Star as they get... SLIGHTLY, side-tracked when they are introduced to the game of Pro-Bending! Post SE anime events, Pre-LOK events.UP FOR ADOPTION!


Bolin stared into the arena, his bright green eyes gleaming. His grip on the ledge tightened in excitement for the match.

"I can't believe we're finally here! Our second match of the season!" The earthbender cheered as he turned back to his brother and his other team mate. Mako, Bolin's older brother and the firebender of their team, smiled seriously at his brother. Hasook, the waterbender of the team, looked at the two with an impassive expression.

"Let's kick their asses." Hasook smirked.

"Alright! Let's go Fire Ferrets!" Bolin cheered as he pumped a fist in the air. The pro-bending team looked across the giant arena, in hopes of seeing the team they were up against, which were apparently younger and even more of a rookie team then the Fire Ferrets.

"What are they called again? 'Night' something or whatever?" Hasook asked Mako, the Captain of their team.

"The Midnight Meisters. I heard that they came all the way from the West from a school that trains kids how to fight in a different style other than bending. The Captain is a 13 year old girl, the youngest Pro-bender in the history of the game. That's what I got off of Skoochy…" Mako said, rubbing the back of his head, fingers weaving through his short, black locks.

"They let in 13 year olds? Are you serious?" Bolin burst.

"It doesn't matter how old they are, if they were good enough to get in at that age, then they must be pretty good." Hasook brought the voice of reason. "It doesn't matter, they're still opponents and we need to beat them."

"Hasook's right, they're still opponents and we can't underestimate them because of their age." Mako agreed with the waterbender. Bolin looked at the two with concerned eyes, but then sighed in defeat. He looked back to the other side, and caught a glimpse of a pacing, slim figure, wearing a black and white Pro-bending uniform.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, Maka Albarn, the firebender of the Midnight Meisters, paced to and fro. She was anxious for her third match. For one to be so young and enter the playing grounds of Pro-bending, would be called suicidal; but she had to try. She wore the usual Pro-bending outfit, completed in black and white; the only colour being her belt representing which element she used.

"Chillax already, 'Captain' Maka…" Black*Star, the earthbender of the team, said from the bench.

"He's right, Maka. As long as we do Soul Resonance they won't have a chance." Kid, the waterbender, added as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah I know that… it's just, Lord Death gave us this amazing ability so that while we're in this dimension, we can bend the elements. And I don't want to let him down!" Maka declared. The only reason that the three Meisters were here in the first place, was because some Kishin eggs have started moving in and out of certain dimensions and this one in particular has been having attacks that are described exactly like Kishin eggs. Lord Death sent them on this mission by themselves so that they could become stronger in group resonance without weapons. Instead of weapons, however, he gave each of them the ability to bend the three most popular elements: Earth, Fire and Water; Maka wasn't allowed, under any circumstances, to activate her weapon blood. While they were in Republic City, Black*Star saw the Pro-bending arena and they saw some of the matches. They decided to join as a team of their own, claiming it would be perfect practice to master the element they were given. However, they really got into in and got _slightly_ side tracked with the tournament.

"Yeah, yeah. We've heard this speech the first match we had…" The blue haired earthbending Meister said.

"We should do the Resonance now, our match starts in a few minutes." The Reaper added as he walked up to the lone female. Black*Star walked over as well and the three of them stood in a triangle.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" The three shouted. They shut their eyes as they felt their souls glow and expand, connecting with each other. A wind picked up around them they joined into one. A soft glow emitted from each of them because of the element they were able to bend. Maka had a red glow, Black Star had a green one and Kid glowed bright blue. In a couple of seconds they could feel their souls resonating at 100%. The wind had disappeared and Maka's eyes fluttered opened, meeting her partner's yellow and dark green eyes. They picked up their helmets from the table, each having their own badge representing their element.

"Let's do this." Maka smirked as she turned back to the arena.

The speakers began belting out the voice of Shiro Shinobi. "Good evening, folks! Boy, do we have a game for you tonight, as the two rookie teams of this season go head to head! Let me tell you, I have never seen so much spirit in two teams as much as these two!" Both teams stepped onto the platform that would lead them onto the playing field.

"First up, Republic City's very own: Fire Ferrets!" Bolin waved his arms to the fans that were cheering him on, while Mako and Hasook waved rather awkwardly. Even though many were cheering, there was the other half that was booing them, wanting to see the not-to-be-underestimated team of tweens that they came for. They walked out onto the playing field and began getting ready, slipping on the red helmets.

"Their opponents for the night came all the way from the West! What you all been waiting for! Death City's: Midnight Meisters!" The crowd's volume surpassed what the Ferrets got (making Bolin envious) as they roared upon seeing the tweens. The Meisters raised their hands to the crowd, sticking out there index, middle and ring fingers out, showing their logo of the double M. The followers of the team showed them their symbol back to them, showing their support. When the ledge of the platform the three jogged over to the middle zone, getting ready to fight.

_Stance of 8?_ Kid thought to the others, who heard him thanks to them resonating souls. 'Stance of 8' was a combo they came up with where each of the team members would have to constantly be moving in a figure eight. This eight could move and change in size, but it was a perfect way keeping defence without too much effort.

_Let's do that for round one. We'll have to change it for round two._ Maka thought back.

_Let's crush 'em!_ Black Star cheered in his mind. They looked at the Fire Ferrets with an arrogant smirk.

Bolin stared at each of his opponents in confusion. Let's start with the waterbender. At first glance, he seemed completely normal for a swamp-waterbender; pale skin and dark hair, but then you would notice those three prominent white stripes on the left side of his head. Then at third glance you would see his eyes; they were the colour of the sun. Normally, waterbenders have bright blue or icy coloured eyes, but more than anything, he could easily pass for a firebender. He had this noble air about him; probably just a stuck up kid. Then there was the earthbender. He had **blue hair** for crying out loud! His green eyes had a blue-ish hue to them, making him look like he was born to an earthbender and a waterbender. He seemed Asian but still… BLUE HAIR? His air was radiating in arrogance and self-centeredness, screaming 'I AM THE AMAZING GOD!', especially how he stood. Lastly was the firebender. She was blond. Now, with a few paints, you can dye your hair blue, but no one had developed how to make their hair blond. She had sharp, bright olive eyes that glared at Bolin's. She defiantly had the spirit of a firebender, but she could have easily passed for a strong earthbender. Bolin remembered what Mako said about how the team captain is a 13 year old girl. He now understood just by being near her, that she could easily turn her teammates into her bitches. Well, maybe not the arrogant blue haired one.

"Benders are you ready?" The referee called, getting a nod from both teams.

As the bell rang, Bolin noticed how bright the girl's eyes flashed as she sent an adrenaline-filled flame at the Fire Ferret. He quickly dodged by a very narrow margin. Kid whipped out some water on Mako, which thanks to Black*Star's distraction knocked him in the head. Black*Star bent three discs up and punched each on at a Fire Ferret. Only Bolin was able to block it, while Hasook was thrown back to the Second Zone and Mako just barely recovered as he had to quickly dodge a water punch from Kid. The Meisters kept switching positions it was hard to keep track of one of them, especially with the multiple combos they threw at the Ferrets.

_Black*Star! Duck now!_ Maka shouted in her head. The 'God' did as told, as Maka flipped over his back while sending multiple flames to Hasook in the Second Zone. Kid jumped in the air, flipping backwards, as he barely dodged Bolin's earth disc. In turn he kicked a ribbon of water at the Ferret, making him fly all the way back to Zone Two.

_Let's get rid of this flame-head!_ Black*Star declared as he sent multiple discs at said flame-head. Mako bobbed and weaved from the discs but then lost his footing as Kid threw a water ball at his ankles. Maka took that opportunity and gave him a fist of flame as she sent him skidding backwards. His foot just touched the line, making the sound of that annoying buzz. Mako looked in shock at where his foot landed and reluctantly walked back to Zone Two. The green light appeared and the Meisters ran into the Zone One of the Ferrets. The bell rang again, and the Pro-benders were off. Hasook whipped out ribbons of water at Maka who was distracted by Bolin.

_Maka look out!_ Kid thought as he jumped in front of her and caught all the ribbons.

_Thanks, Kid_! She thought back. With one quick motion he jumped up and kicked back the big amount of water, making sure not to receive the hosing penalty, sending Hasook flying back, into the drink. Mako cursed under his breath as he threw out a quick 1-2 combo at the earthbender who dodged them quickly. Bolin threw a disc at Maka and it made contact with her rib, causing her to exclaim in pain. Tears prickled her eyes but she wouldn't let them come out. She jumped in the air, over Kid and sent a round house and a hook kick of fire to the Ferret, who got pushed back to Zone Three. Black Star smirked as he watched Kid out of the corner of his eye give hell to the Flame-head, who refused to move. The earthbender assisted him by throwing disc after disc at him, yet he still wouldn't budge. Meanwhile Maka and Bolin were matching it out. Bolin was just barely missing her rage filled attacks as he two send a few powerful earthbending punches at her. She screamed as both of them hit the same side of her ribs. Bolin tried to ignore the twinge of guilt he had in his gut.

"LET'S END THIS!" She exclaimed out loud, catching the attention of her team mates and the two bending brothers. The male Meisters smirked as they began to push Mako into the center of the Zone. The Meisters began going all out on Mako, until he finally skid back to Zone Three. The bell sounded again as they won the first round. The Meisters walked back to the First Zone of Meister Territory. Maka held her side as she glared holes into Bolin.

"Maka, are you okay?" Kid asked. The blond looked up at her teammate and nodded wearily.

"Let's do the Tick-tack-toe Knock-Out… That earthbender is gonna pay." Maka glowered as she looked back to Bolin.

"Get your head in the game guys!" Mako told his teammates. "I told you that we couldn't underestimate these kids."

"Yeah but did you see how they moved?" Bolin interjected. "It's like they're reading each other's minds!"

"They must have been training for months." Hasook said, making Bolin grit his teeth. He knew that this was a match, but they were still kids.

"Anyway, Bolin." Hasook got his attention. "That firebender. You threw a few discs at her side, and now that's her weak spot; you gotta take full advantage of it." Bolin's eyes widened at his teammate's words.

"What?"

"Out of all of them, she has the most determination and spirit. If we can get her out of the ring, then we can easily win with a knock out." He explained. The earthbender looked to his brother, trying to get him to disagree, but instead he nodded at his partner.

"It's kind of playing it dirty, but he's right." Mako decided. He looked angrily at his brother and teammate before growling in defeat.

"Whatever, let's just do this…" Bolin said, putting his helmet back on. The teams got into place and waited for the bell.

"Round Two!" The ref. called as the bell rang. The teams started a fury of shooting discs, fire and water at each other. Bolin swallowed his guilt as he threw two discs at Maka, each making a clean hit on her side. She screeched again as covered her side with her right hand. The clumsily threw a flaming punch with her left hand, which Bolin dodged effortlessly and he threw another disc at her side. Not only was it a clean hit, he got her hand that was aiding her side as well. She fell to her knees as she bit her bottom lip in pain.

_Maka, hang in there! Let your God take care of that asshole!_ Black*Star shouted in his head as he sent a fury of high speed discs at the other earthbender. Maka looked up at her partner as she slowly stood up. Kid blocked and dodged the flame and water punches as they flew towards him. Maka joined Kid as she threw multiple 1-2 punches at the waterbender. Bolin and Black*Star were creating a cloud of dust as the discs they were bending crashed into each other constantly.

"NOW!" Maka screamed, and the other two teammates smirked. They corralled the Ferrets into the center of their zone as each hit the Meisters sent crashed onto them. Then they began the Tick-tack-toe Knock-Out. One right after the other, the water and firebending Meisters sent two waves that were parallel with each other, two horizontal, two vertical. This made for a fire and water made tick-tack-toe grid as Black*Star sent out the final punch of earth in the middle square. It knocked all three Fire Ferrets into the drink.

The bell was rung signalling the match was over. "The Midnight Meisters win by a knock out!" the ref. called.

The stadium roared at the group of tweens as they took off their black helmets. Maka was about to raise her hand, but then the sting in her side increased ten-fold. She desperately held her side as she gritted her teeth. Kid saw this out of the corner of his eye and came to her side.

"That earthbender was persistent, wasn't he? I'll heal it when we get out of the playing field." Kid said, as he attempted to pull Black Star away from his adoring fans.

"Your God Black*Star thanks you!" He shouted as he walked back to the moving platform.

Meanwhile, recovering from the fall, the Fire Ferrets were shaking the water off of them. Well, Hasook bent the water off of him, but didn't bother to for the brothers.

"Damnit… I thought striking her in the same spot would make her weaker, not ten times more aggressive…" Hasook grunted.

"I feel so bad now…" Bolin frowned. Mako looked at his little brother with half-lidded golden eyes.

"I'm sorry Bo…" he said as he patted his brother's shoulder. He looked up at Mako with annoyance.

"No you're not, you agreed to it." The earthbender took off his helmet and began walking inside so he could change.

"Don't wait up for me; I'm going to Narook's…" Bolin said solemnly. The other two Ferrets gave each other concerned glances but didn't protest.

Maka lift the side of her shirt, revealing a very red mark that was turning purple at parts. Kid's movements were smooth as he raised some water from a bucket he ordered Black Star to fill up. The water began to glow around his pale hands and he brought it closer to the injury. Maka involuntarily tensed as the relatively cold water touched her, but then as the healing properties began to work, she let out a sigh of contempt.

"That guy got you really good, didn't he, Maka?" Black*Star said childishly. Maka looked up at the bluenette and frowned.

"No. There was something about his hit's that seemed… guilty… every time his strike actually hit me, his soul showed guilt and sadness. My idea is that his teammates forced him to do it." She said nonchalantly. Kid looked up at the girl curiously as he saw her deep in thought. The Reaper shook his head and went back to healing. Suddenly, as Kid's attention ran away as his sight rested upon the very symmetrical arena, Maka let out a squeak. He snapped back to reality and pulled away his hands.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked. The female Meister glanced up at him from under her lashes.

"No… just the water was starting to travel up my shirt…" Maka said, as she looked away and blushed.

"Oh. Sorry my attention kind of went to the beautiful symmetry of the stadium…" Kid chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'd rather not get water molested…" she glared at the Reaper. She looked at him a little longer before laughing. After a few more minutes of healing, Kid dropped the water back into the bucket and Maka stretched in approval.

"Thanks, I can barely feel it anymore." She said as she readjusted her uniform. "Let's change out of our uniforms and then get some food." She concluded. Black*Star cheered in agreement and Kid nodded. Maka grabbed her clothes and walked to the other room to change.

She walked down the hall and found the girls locker room. She began changing into the clothing that she had bought while in Republic City. She slipped out of her Pro-bending uniform and stepped into the shower. After patting her body dry she put on her underwear and a bra as she stared at her clothing. She shrugged as she slipped on her orange, black accented shirt that buttoned down across the left side of her front. She slipped into the dark blue, tight pants and put on her favourite black boots with the white belts. She put her moist hair into her signature pigtails and walked out of the change room.

"It's about time!" Black*Star complained. He wore knee high boots and dark grey pants that were tucked into the boots. He had a simple dark green, clip up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a black knot tied belt. Finally on his hands were his favorite weighted, fingerless gloves. Kid, who was standing next to him, wore the same pants except in black, same for his boots and a midnight blue button down shirt with the sleeves being light blue. Both of the boys' shirt collars were popped up slightly. Maka smiled slightly as they began walking out of the stadium.

"I told you before that Bolin isn't comfortable with being violent to younger kids." Mako complained to Hasook. They walked to the change room in argument.

"Yeah, but I saw an opportunity and took it!" the waterbender snapped back. Maka ignored the two as she recognised the two being the Fire Ferrets. However, due to the Meisters unusual appearances, Mako noticed them and stopped in his tracks as they walked towards them.

"You guys." He muttered. Kid and Maka walked past them in silence, but Maka sent the other firebender a smirk as she past him. Meanwhile, Black*Star began boasting.

"You guys should feel grateful that you got to fight a great Star like me! YAHOO!" He cheered.

"Calm down, Black*Star." Kid sighed.

"Wait!" Mako called to the Meisters, catching the two males' attention. The three of them stopped but Maka didn't look back at the firebender.

"You guys are really amazing. I hope I get to see you in the finals." Mako smirked. Maka smirked as she finally turned back to meet his gaze.

"You say that as if you know you're going to make it to the finals. By the way you played… well… maybe." She said winking and she turned back. Mako chuckled as the three continued their walk.

"Later, Ferrets!" Black*Star called over his shoulder.

_**LOK/SE/LOK/SELOK/SE/LOK/SE/LOK/SE/LOK/SE/LOK/SE**_

In a few minutes, the Meisters were roaming the streets in hope of finding a good restaurant.

"UUUGH! I'M SO HUNGRY THAT MY STOMACH IS GOING TO START EATING ITSELF! A GOD SHOULD _NOT_ BE TREATED LIKE THIS!" Black*Star shouted at the sky. Kid looked around the street and found a restaurant that looked good.

"How about there?" he pointed at its building. Maka glanced over and smiled.

"Sure, I'm up for noodles. Let's go!" She said as the three of them ran towards Narook's

Bolin sat at one of the tables in the middle by himself as he poked his green Southern Water Tribe noodles with little amusement. Usually he would be merrily drinking it down, but for some reason, it seemed unappetising. There was some shuffling at the front of the restaurant but he didn't bother to look up. He sighed in defeat as he finally began eating his now slightly cold noodles.

"This place serves Southern Water Tribe food! I've always wanted to try it!" Bolin heard a girl sing.

"Alright! The food they have here is awesome! YAHOO!" A slightly rustic voice cheered.

"I wonder if- AH!" Bolin swallowed as he heard the female voice exclaim.

"You're that asshole earthbender!" the boy shouted. This caught Bolin's attention.

"Black*Star, don't make me Maka-Chop you!" He quickly looked up only to meet the stares of a pair of surprised green eyes and two other angry pairs of yellow and dark green eyes. Bolin mimicked her actions as he abruptly stood up.

"You guys are the Meisters!" he shouted, receiving 'uhh… yeah?' looks from the pro-bending team. The Meisters walked towards Bolin as Maka smiled at him.

"Hey there, Fire Ferret." She said.

"Wha-? You're not angry? I thought I probably broke your ribs!" Bolin panicked. She chuckled as she sat down across from him.

"Kid, here, is a healer too, so I'm all fixed up." She said, patting her side. Kid reluctantly took a seat next to her and Black*Star on the other side.

"It was rather difficult to heal her though. She took quite the beating." Kid growled slightly. Maka elbowed the Reaper in the chest, making him roll his eyes.

"Please excuse him. He obviously doesn't understand that it was match and you would do anything to win. I would have done the same." Maka said nonchalantly as she stared at the menu in her hands. Bolin stared at her in confusion and surprise. He wondered if she actually could read people's minds.

"How did…"

"The look on your face was a dead give-away, both now and in the ring."

_That, and his soul; but I think I'll leave that out. It is a bit of an invasion of privacy in a way._ She thought to her partners making Black*Star snicker.

"… Well I'm glad you're okay! Here, as a gesture of apology, I'll pay for whatever you guys order." Kid and Maka exchanged nervous glances.

"That's not a good idea." Kid said sternly.

"What? Why?" Bolin asked innocently, that's when Black*Star piped up.

"You buying? YAHOO! Then I'm gonna have a feast!" the bluenette cheered. Kid sighed in regret, while Maka slowly pulled out a book.

"Makaaaaa….."

"What is she-?"

"Just watch."

"Oh SHI-!"

"CHOP!" She roared as she brought her copy of _Shogun_ and slammed it down on his head. Black*Star immediately collapsed and passed out while Bolin stared wide-eyed.

"Arrogant, insolent, idiotic eartbender…" she muttered as she put the book back from wherever she pulled it out of.

"Four vowels in a row? Very nice." Kid complemented making Maka laugh. The two Meisters turned back to the Ferret who wore a shocked expression.

"He'll be fine. Just sometimes he deserves a Maka-Chop." Maka chuckled. Then after a few seconds of silence, Kid looked at Bolin with calm eyes.

"That's right; we didn't get your name, did we? Well my name is Death the Kid, Twin Pistol Meister, but just call me Kid. The asymmetrical idiot that's passed out on the floor is Black*Star, a Dark Arm Meister." The Reaper said, flashing the green eyed boy a small, smart smile. Said boy snapped out of his daze and grinned widely.

"Oh, right. I'm Bolin, earthbender for the Fire Ferrets." He said, pointing a thumb at himself. Then he gestured to Maka to introduce herself.

"I'm Maka Albarn, Scythe Meister. Just call me Maka." Maka said, giving him a slightly smug smirk. Bolin eyed the two curiously at how they introduced themselves. Twin Pistols? Dark Arm? Scythe? What was that supposed to mean? And their names were even more bizarre. Maka was sort of normal, but Kid and Black*Star?

"So what about your teammates?" Kid asked.

"Well, Mako, my older brother, is the firebender and the team captain. Then there is Hasook, the waterbender, he's kind of annoying sometimes… and he was the one who told me throw those discs repeatedly at your side… I'm still really sorry about that…" Bolin looked down at his bowl.

"It's fine! …well maybe not so fine if Kid wasn't a healer. Then you'd get a Maka-Chop with a side of flames for sure." She smirked at the earthbender.

"Maka, I think Soul is starting to wear off on you." Kid said poking her cheek, making a slight blush form on her cheeks.

"… Can I ask what you meant by Scythe Meister and what not?" Bolin let his curiosity get the better of him. Kid and Maka exchanged nervous glances.

"Just a reflex, I guess…" the two chuckled. Bolin frowned, not getting the answer he wanted.

"FOOD!" Suddenly the voice of Black*Star burst from behind them. He sat back down in his chair.

"Gimme that menu!" the bluenette snatched the paper from Maka's hand. The four of them enjoyed their dinner and Bolin and Maka had a real connection even though the game was only a few hours ago.

"Honestly Maka, I wish you were an earthbender! 'Cause you certainly have the spirit for one. Not only that, we could do practices together!" Bolin smiled at the girl. She blushed slightly as Kid scoffed quietly.

"Well believe it or not, I haven't been bending that long. None of us have." She said back, the Meisters grinning at each other in their own private joke.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, we only came to Republic City a few weeks ago!" Black*Star cackled.

"Then where did you become so good at fighting?" Asked the Ferret as he took a drink of tea. The three Meisters' smiles dropped as they exchanged worried glances. They couldn't tell him that they came from another dimension where they hunt creatures that want to eat your soul, humans turn into deadly weapons, witches exist and Reapers own a school called the DWMA.

"We… uh…" Kid trailed off.

"Mako got some info off the streets saying you're from a school in the west where they teach different styles of fighting. Completely bending free or something." Bolin shrugged. Black*Star tried to supressed a smile as he took pride that the cover story he came up with was believable. Maka had a light bulb moment.

"Well yeah, we learn to fight with weapons. Scythes," she pointed at herself, "Twin Pistols," she pointed at Kid, "And Dark Arms, like chain scythes and ninja blades." She finished, pointing at Black*Star. She wasn't lying either.

"WOAH! That's totally awesome! Do you have them here in Republic City?" He grinned.

"Nope, we were given orders not to bring them with us while we're here." Maka shook her head. "However, we are in Republic City for a reason not only for Pro-bending." Kid panicked at her words. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear.

"You know that we can't tell them the real reason we're here!" He hissed. Maka rolled her eyes as she pushed the Reaper off of her. Bolin's eyes were gleaming with curiosity.

"We're here to kill these things called Kishins. These things want to eat you souls to grow stronger." She said, giving him a slight leer. The earthbender stared at the Meister wide eyes for a moment before erupting in laughter.

"Y-you're funny Maka." He said between laughs. Maka gave Kid an 'I told you so' look, who simply sighed in relief.

About 20 minutes later, the four were walking down the street, taking in the night life of Republic City. Kid couldn't help but feel jealous as he watched Maka and Bolin connect so effortlessly, while it took almost a whole month until she was comfortable enough around him. Black Star noticed the way he side glanced at the blond Meister and earthbender. He sympathetically patted his back, getting a curious look from the young Reaper.

"What?"

"I see how you're looking at Maka." The bluenette responded. Kid's pale face took on a red shade of embarrassment as he tripped over virtually nothing.

"W-WHAT? That's crazy, Black*Star!" The boy with the Sanzu lines panicked.

"It's okay dude. Your God also went through the Maka thing, but then I met Tsubaki." He winked at his partner's name. "I know how annoying it is for you to see _that_." He said, discreetly pointing at Maka smiling at Bolin. He lowered his voice as he spoke.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Soul. If it was him here, he'd probably kill you." He explained. Kid went pale at the thought of what the scythe would do if he found out he had a crush on his partner. Suddenly a strong wave of dark energy crashed into Kid. He undoubtedly recognised the wavelength as a Kishin. Maka looked over to Kid with eyes full of the look 'Now of ALL TIMES?'. Kid met her gaze and furrowed his eyebrows as if to agree with her. Kid poked Black*Star in the arm, catching his attention. The Reaper gave him a look and mouthed the word 'Kishin', and got a nod from him.

"We… uh have to go, Bolin. I'm terribly sorry." Kid said only half remorseful, as he thrust his chin out to Maka, directing the thrust to where he felt the wavelength from. Maka sighed in annoyance, and looked back at the bright eyed earthbender with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Bo. There's something we have to take care of." She said running off in the direction her fellow Meisters ran off in. "Thanks for dinner and I'll see you later!" she called as she ran backwards. Kid rolled his eyes at the last statement. Black*Star once again noticed and laughed heartily at the Reapers misfortunes.

"Yeah, see you later!" Bolin called back, then blushed ever so slightly as he realised that she called him 'Bo'.

"I can't believe the Kishin came tonight of all days!" Maka complained as she caught up with the boys.

"The faster we kill this Kishin, the faster we can go back home to Death City." Kid smiled, while Maka looked down at the ground. She liked Republic City and Pro-bending, and now Bolin was added on the list of things she liked about this place, and felt sad that as soon as they finished beating this Pre-Kishin, they would go back to Death City. Maka could feel the presence of a Kishin not too far away, which completely drowned out the soul of a certain curious Fire Ferret.

Bolin had to run to keep up with the three Meisters, but made sure he was unseen by them. He cursed under his breath as they turned the corner and quickly followed, but was shocked at what he found. The three Meisters were in fighting ready stance in front of a grossly disproportioned figure which had a dead look too it. It had a blood stained blindfold over its eyes, with horn rimmed glasses over that and messy short brown hair on its head. The curved knives that acted as hands and was hunched over. What creeped Maka out the most, was the way it seemed like it was looking at you, even though it had the bloodied blindfold. His head sluggishly 'looked' over at the three Meisters and howled at them, making Bolin flinch.

"Kishin Gary Leon Ridgway. The mass serial killer of women in Washington state, and now coming to this dimension to wreak more havoc." Maka said with raw disgust dripping from each word. She snapped her head up and glared flames at the disgusting, perverted creature. "YOUR SOUL IS MINE, YOU SICK BASTARD!" She screamed in rage as she ran towards the ragged thing with a fist of flame. Black Star and Kid backed her up with water whips and masses of compressed earth.

"W-… womennn…" The creature hissed as he tipped his head to the side as he 'stared' at Maka. She sent a fury of angry blasts at the Kishin who dodged them quickly. The creature quickly made its way towards Maka who continuously kicked and punched out flames. Meanwhile, Kid was trying his fastest to pull out as much water from the air as possible, forming them into ice daggers and sent them flying at the Kishin. His attempts were fruitless as they broke against its tough skin. Black*Star bent pillar after pillar at it, and tripped him momentarily, only for it to make a quick recovery. The distorted figure continued to make its way to Maka, until it was finally in arm's length of her. The skilled Meister didn't even notice how close it actually was to her, until it was too late. Its knife hands coiled themselves around her waist and pulled her towards its rotting body.

"Maka!" Kid and Black*Star screamed. Bolin panicked as well from the sidelines. He decided to stop observing.

"G-Gri…gori… G-GRIGORI?" The creature muttered as its long, grey tongue slithered out and licked Maka's face, sending shivers of revolt and disgust through her body.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Bolin screamed as he hit the Kishin square in the face, sending it staggering backwards a few steps. The Meisters snapped their heads in his direction as he sent a fury of boulders at the creature. It let go of the Scythe-Meister, allowing her to jump back away from it and stood by the Fire Ferret.

"Bolin…"

"Hey, I hurt you and now I'm _really_ giving back." He smiled, not taking his eyes off of the Kishin.

"Thanks, Bo." She smirked back as she looked at the creature, who was growling slightly.

"Gr-Grigori… SOUL!" It shouted as it once again charged at Maka. They got into their stances and smirked at the howling thing.

The four of them absolutely destroyed the Kishin, leaving behind only a floating red orb, its soul. Maka and Bolin panted slightly as they stared at the other two Meisters.

"S-so, you really do hunt things called Kishins, who want to eat souls… Where are you guys even from?" Bolin asked, slightly backing away. Kid paid him no mind as he collected the soul. Meanwhile, Maka and Black Star were deep in thought. They could only tell him the truth by this point especially because he helped them.

"We might as well tell him…" Kid said, not looking at his partners.

"The three of us actually aren't from this dimension at all." Kid said bluntly. "We're from a place where things like those attack people everyday… but the school we go to, the DWMA, is trying to prevent one of those things to turn into a full blown Kishin… we've fought one before and it was quite difficult even though we had our weapon partners. That's another thing, in our dimension, people can turn into weapons. Like, my partners are two teenage girls that turn into twin pistols." Kid finally looked over at Bolin, who was staring in wonder. "We came here strictly for the eight Kishins that had somehow managed to leave our dimension and entered yours. Now that we've collected the last one, we can return home." The earthbender looked over that the female Meister in disbelief.

"You guys are leaving?" He said gravely. Kid sweat dropped at his statement.

"_That's_ what you took out of my dialogue?" He muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry, Bo… but we have to go…" Maka said gravely as she looked down. Suddenly her eyes brightened. "I have an idea! I'll give you access to call us through a mirror!" She cheered.

"You mean give him the number to the Death Room?" Black*Star piped up for the first time. She nodded sharply as she took out a pen from her pant pocket. Grabbing onto Bolin's hand, she began writing the numbers.

"42-42-564, Whenever you wanna knock on Death's door…" She mumbled to herself.

"You have a strong soul, Bolin. You could probably become a Meister if you wanted." Maka smiled. While all of this happened, Kid was contacting his father through a small plane of glass that was big enough for the Meisters to walk through, back to their own dimension. Bolin stared at the blond with a forlorn look on his face, but was able to make a half smile.

"Take care of yourself, Maka." He said. The truth was, he actually liked Maka more than a friend; far more. He could tell that Kid wasn't particularly happy about that, but he didn't care. He looked at Maka briefly before leaning down and giving her a small kiss on the cheek. This made Kid's jealousy radiate throughout his soul. Bolin stifled a chuckle when he saw Maka's red face.

"D-don't worry, Bo. I have Kid, Soul, Black*Star, everyone looking after me. Besides," She looked up at the earthbender, their faces only inches apart, "You're forgetting I kicked your butt even though I haven't been bending for a while." Maka beamed. Now it was Bolin's turn to blush, and he quickly pulled away, making the blonde giggle. The ally was suddenly lit up by the plane of glass.

"Hey there, kids! Did you finish collecting the Kishin eggs?" A spunky voice from the other end of the mirror asked. Then, in the glass, appeared a man in goofy skull mask, who jumped around. Lord Death himself. The older Reaper noticed the earthbender, that wasn't a student of the DWMA.

"Oh, my! It seems you've made a friend! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Lord Death!" He said, catching Bolin's attention.

"H-hello… I'm Bolin…" The green eyed boy said awkwardly. Lord Death? Was he serious? But at that point, he would believe anything.

"Now, I think that it's relevant that no one else finds out about this, unless they really need to. However, please make an excuse of why Maka, Kid and Black*Star had to leave so suddenly." The older Reaper paused. "If you are to tell someone though, please make sure they are trust worthy." He said, with a slight begging tone in his voice. Bolin smiled widely.

"You can count on me, Sir!" He said, saluting.

"That reminds me!" Maka speaks up. "Do you think you can give Bolin access to contact the Death Room, and then forward it to Soul and mine's apartment?" Maka said without hesitation.

"Well I don't see why not? It's good to have allies in other dimensions! But you have to do one thing for me, Bolin." The Fire Ferret nodded. "I need you to keep watch and listen if you hear about any more attacks such as these. If you do, contact the DWMA as soon as possible." He said.

"Understood, Sir. But I hope that that won't be reason I call." All three Meisters nodded their heads in agreement. Fighting with only the elements against a Kishin egg has proven to be very difficult. The Meisters began walking to the glass plane, which they bent over slightly and disappeared to the other side. Their weapons were waiting for them, finally getting back from their Weapons only mission in an alternate dimension of Japan, who got involved with a certain Brigade; but that's another story.

Black*Star walked through casually, his hands crossed behind his head. He was quickly greeted with a hug from his partner, Tsubaki. The blue haired boy began boasting about how everyone's god has returned, getting an eye roll from Liz and Soul. Kid walked through next and got hug tackled by the younger of the Thompson sisters, Patty, while Liz just smiled and patted him on the back. Lastly was Maka.

She slowly walked to the bright glass plane, but stopped only a few feet before it. Bolin looked at her curiously, but then jumped slightly when she snapped her head back to him. She quickly walked back to the earthbender and pulled his collar towards her and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. Both teenagers' faces were red with embarrassment.

"Now what's the number for the Death Room?" She whispered as she smirked.

"42-42-564, whenever you wanna knock on Death's door." Bolin smirked back. They both laughed before giving each other a quick hug.

"Later, Bolin!" Maka called over her shoulder.

"Bye, Maka!" He called back. He watched as she walked through the mirror and greeted her albino partner, who sent a quick glare at Bolin, then smiled coolly at his partner.

And then…

The image of Death City vanished.

_**LOK/SE/LOK/SELOK/SE/LOK/SE/LOK/SE/LOK/SE/LOK/SE**_

"What do you mean 'The Midnight Meisters pulled out of the tournament'?" Mako burst at his little brother in surprise.

"Exactly that. I met up with the team and we got to talking… one thing lead to another and that's when they told me that her school called them saying they needed them to come back. They really didn't want to because they got so into the tournament and stuff, but… duty calls, you know?" Bolin only half lied.

"So that means we have a real shot of winning now, don't we?" Mako sighed in relief as he stared up at the ceiling. Bolin simply chuckled as he sat down, across from his brother. The earthbender raised his arm, staring at his hand, where it was written very clearly the numbers of how to contact his crush.

"I won't forget… Maka…" He smiled.

"Did, you say my name just now?" The firebender asked, raising his head.

"Naw, Bro. I said Maka… The captain of the Meisters…" He laughed. Mako raised his thick eye brows as he smiled mischievously.

"You like her, don't you?" He teased, hoping to get his brother flustered.

"… I guess I do." Bolin said calmly, closing his green eyes. Mako stared at his composed baby brother with slight shock, and pride.

"Congrats, bro. You've finally gotten your first crush." Mako chuckled.

After that, Bolin didn't call Maka. He never forgot about her, and he never forgot the number. When he met Korra, he was reminded of Maka's hot headedness and fighting attitude. When the Avatar came into the picture, he almost forgot about Maka, but then, when he was in the ring and fire was being furiously bent at him, he couldn't help but start smiling. Mako would sometimes see his little brother righting the same numbers over and over on a corner of a piece of paper or on a paper napkin at Narook's. He never bothered asking, because he was a little busy with either his girlfriend Asami, a jealous Korra or dealing with Amon.

It wasn't until everything was resolved, Amon was gone, Korra's bending was restored and they came back from the White Lotus camp. Bolin and Mako moved back into the newly restored and reopened Pro-bending stadium. The main teens of the Krew were having a re-welcoming party for the brothers. Three of them were laughing about something, when suddenly, Bolin stood up abruptly. The other three silenced as they watched him walk over the medium sized mirror. He fogged the mirror with his breath and began writing a sequence of numbers he had been memorizing for months.

_42-42-564._

'_Whenever you wanna knock on heads door.'_

_**TBC…**_

**YEEEEEESSSSS! I'M DOOOOOOOONE! Holy SHIT did that take a long time! I`m happy that I`m the first person to make a cross over like this that ISN'T a true or dare! YAAAAYYY! Yes there will be another chapter OBVIOUSLY! **

**The next one will be… actually, no, I WONT tell you! :D I know it's a strange pairing: BolinXMaka but I thought it was cute because of the whole, Korra kind of being like Maka and stuff, and besides! If you don't like the pairing…**

_**THEN YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!**_

**Lots of Crazy love,**

**Lack-4-a-better-name **


End file.
